Simon Holden
Simon Erik Holden was born June 5th, 2070 in Melbourne, Australia to Jonathan Holden and Lyana Holden (née Winchester). He has two siblings: Marcus (age 16) and Allison (age 10). He started his first year at Hogwarts in September 2083 as a transfer student. Upon his arrival, he was sorted Slytherin; however, the Sorting Hat had a lot of trouble deciding between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. He is currently fourteen years old. The Early Years Despite being born in Australia, Simon doesn't remember much about Australia as a toddler since his parents received an assignment in the UK, prompting them to move there. However, they moved back to Australia after eighteen months. As the middle child, Simon was overshadowed by his brilliant sports-oriented brother (Marcus) and loud troublesome sister (Allison) so at times he felt quite useless. From a young age, he has always thrown himself into his studies so that he too could be brilliant. Overall, he had a good childhood. He enjoyed playing with his brother and sister. At the age of seven, Simon was in a car accident. His mother, Aunt Mary, Marcus, and him were coming back from the Victorian market when a car ran into them at the traffic lights. Their car flipped, injuring everyone inside it. Marcus and Simon were the lucky ones of that situation for they only had a couple of scratches. His Aunt Mary got into a comma and died later on at the Hospital. And his mother has suffered and continues to suffer from memory loss. When he was nine, he found out that he could shine. He could do things that his siblings couldn’t do. He could levitate a leaf lightly in the air or push a swing without his hands touching the set. They didn’t know what was wrong with young Simon so they took him out of public school and began home schooling him. They limited his interactions with his siblings and began monitoring him constantly. However, Simon always found away to get around this to hang out with his siblings. However, one day, Marcus cut him off. The boy doesn't know why his brother would do that but Simon just assumes his brother's going through the 'I'm way too cool for my underpants' stage of life. Despite this, Simon has focused more on his relationship with his sister and has become much closer to her. Schooling At age eleven, an owl carrying a note answered his parents’ worries. Simon was a wizard and he had been offered to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His parents turned down this offer because they preferred for him to attend an institute that was closer to home with the extended family around. So he enrolled in the Australian Academy of Wizarding (Sydney campus). Eager to get away from being under his parents thumbs, he asked his parents over and over again if he could attend the school. His parents were unsure at first; however, they soon agreed that he could. Joining the Wizarding World made Simon feel like a deer in headlights. There were too many exciting things to pay attention too. Simon spent a rather lonely first two years at the Australian Academy as he kept to himself and his studies. He observed his housemates and their interactions. He felt like an outsider in his own house. His parents saw that the boy was struggling so they decided to move him to Hogwarts in hopes that it would make him happier. Once at Hogwarts, the sorting hat had trouble deciding whether or not Simon should be a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw; however, he was sorted into Slytherin. Magical abilities To be added. Family Family is extremely important to Simon. They mean the world to him, especially his parents and his sister. His brother means a lot to him; however, he just wants to understand why his brother doesn't wish to have anything to do with him anymore. Jonathan Holden Jonathan Holden was born to Mary Anne and Isaac Holden on January 8th in Houston, Texas. As the son of two wealthy socialites, Jonathan seized and took advantage of every opportunity that he could have ever possibly wanted. As the oldest son, he was expected to inherit the family trust fund; however, he didn't want to that. He was also expected to marry a New York socialite by the name of Harriet Johnson. However,he refused because he had fallen in love with the beautiful Australian 'enchantress' (as his mother liked to call her)- Lyanna Holden. After going to MIT and becoming a chemical engineering and working for a well-off company, Jonathan decided to turn down managing the trust fund and do what he wanted to do for once. Jonathan's a down to earth, quirky kind of guy. His two favourite things in the world are his family and the television series Star Trek. He's not afraid to admit (to Simon) that he's been to a couple conferences and conventions here and there. Simon has a good relationship with his father. They're both trying to figure out how to help make Lyanna better. Jonathan is doing it the muggle way and Simon is doing it the wizarding way. However, Simon hasn't informed his father that what he's doing. He just wants to show up one day with the cure and see his father's jaw drop to the ground. admires his father greatly. His father has sacrificed so much for him and their family so that they can all be happy. He tries to be like his father a lot and has always tried to do what he thinks is best. Simon's afraid of letting his father down. Lyana Holden (nee Winchester) Born in Melbourne to Dave and Elaine Winchester, Lyana was the youngest daughter of five. Lyana had a terrific childhood growing up with three older brothers and one older sister. Her siblings: Mike, Austin, Tim, and Mary. Out of all of her siblings, she was closest to Mary. With Mary gone, she's closest to Tim. However, she doesn't really understand that Mary's gone thanks to the car accident. Lyana always had a sparky personality and was determined to become the best architect in Australia from a very young age. She attended Monash University and became the top of her class. On a business trip to the States, she met Jonathan Holden (her beloved Yank) and did not like him one bit. She thought that he was like the rest of his family: snobby and only caring about themselves. However, she let herself get to know Jon and saw that he was nothing like them. He was a very sweet man and- before she knew it- she had fallen in love with him. When Simon was seven, she got into a car accident and lost most of her memory. She sees her aging husband and kids as strangers at times; however, after either Simon or Jonathan patiently explains it to her- she picks up on everyhing that's going around with her. Extremely caring, she tries to do everything in her power to help her loved ones (that is- if she remembers). Lyana passed away the summer after Simon graduated from Hogwarts. Simon doesn't speak about her. Marcus "Marc" Holden Category:SlytherinCategory:Class of 2088 Two and a half years older than Simon, Marcus is the troublemaking, sport-crazy boy. He plays every sport known to mankind (or so Simon claims): cricket, rugby, Aussie Rules Footy, soccer, basketball, and more. Marcus always had to be the best at everything: sports, school, and girls. He was the eldest so he had to be better. Simon and Marcus were close as children until Simon discovered his magical abilities. Marcus couldn't handle the thought of his brother doing something that he couldn't do. It unnerved the boy. Marcus currently is back in Australia prepping for his final year in secondary school. Simon and him don't communicate that much anymore. Since Vi's graduation from Hogwarts, Marc has tried to be more involved with Simon and Vi's life but still it seems awkward. Simon suspects the only reason why Marc wants to be close to them is that Vi is soon to be married and doesn't wish to miss his younger sister's event. While Vi may be more forgiving than Simon, Si won't forget how much he bullied them as kids. Simon holds a grudge longer. Olivia Holden Simon and Marcus' spunky younger sister. Simon and her have always been close together as friends. Together they stuck through growing up with a hard-working father, an absent mother, and a bully brother. Many nights, Simon hoped that Olivia would grow to understand his magical abilities. Fortunately, she was also a witch and Simon could show her the Wizarding World. Whilst Simon was quiet when they were bullied by Marcus, Olivia was more vocal and told Marcus off for how he behaved towards them. At times, Olivia appeared to be the older child but it was Simon in reality. Olivia would rush into situations without thinking whilst Simon would stand back and analyze. Put the two together and they could be an unbeatable team. Olivia, too, attended Beauxbatons and also did not enjoy it. She was also not academically challenged but, unlike Simon, was bullied. Simon had remained silent throughout these years and listened to his sister describe the problems she faced at school. He wished he knew what advice he could have offered but the notion of friends and girls that were friends baffled the bookworm Slytherin. One day, he suggested that she ought to attend Hogwarts which Olivia took to heart. She applied as a transfer and managed to get in during her fourth year. His sister attended Hogwarts and was sorted into the house of the braves--- Gryffindor. Simon was a little disappointed but he would not tell her his true opinion. In fact, he was very happy that she ended up in Gryffindor because that was the same house as one of his closest mates (Zander Adair). A year into her career there, he found out that she was dating a Prefect, Tenacius Salander. Soon thereafter, he met her boyfriend and managed giving him a double thumb's up as a good guy (thanks to Bianca's help). What shocked Simon the most about Vi's Hogwarts experience was that she became Prefect. The family troublemaker had not only dated a Prefect and a Head Boy but had also managed to become the female Prefect of her house. Simon planned and plans on never letting his sister live this down. Now with Vi graduated, the two have grown closer with Vi apprenticing in wandlore and divination in both France and England. Friends Ethan Tyler Mordaunt Holmes. Simon's closest mate. The two met in the Giant Treehouse at Hogwarts and, despite differences in volumes, the two became fast friends quickly due to their love of dragons and riddles. The two started their own Wizarding Consulting Agency during their third year as they tackled various obstacles, such as girls, Ethan's interesting cousin, bizarre Professors, Agatha Hapagood, and a never ending winter. The two stuck together through thick and thin alongside a colourful cast of Slytherins, including but not limited to Grayson Whitlock, Cutty Mordaunt (occasionally when he randomly appeared at Floreans), Sophie Newell, Agatha Hapagood, Caleb Newell, and Beverly Wayne. They were an interesting cast with diverse personalities that somewhat complimented each other immensely. The two mates spent less and less time together as schoolwork got in the way; however, they always managed to keep in touch. The two are very close today. Ethan plans on working for the Ministry whilst Simon looks forward to fulfilling his dreams of becoming a Professor. Oh? You asked about their Consulting Agency. Don't worry, they are still up to help people out and solve a couple of mysteries. Zander Adair You may think? What! Simon's friends with a Gryffindor? Is this his one token Gryffindor friend? Everyone has to have a friend like that. Oh, but, dear reader, Zander was so much more. Simon and Zander met in the castle and became friends over their love of comic books. Zander seemed to understand Simon's awkwardness around girls. And the two were much more alike than at a first glance.Over the years, the two have lost touch but Simon still considers him a good mate. He's definitely Lestrade though. Grayson Whitlock Ladies man extrodinaire, Grayson was everything Simon aspired to be as a third and fourth year. One year older than our Watson, the two became close through Ethan and by being in the same house. Simon always thought of Grayson as a cool dude and it appeared that Grayson thought the same of Simon. (still being edited!) Category:Characters Category:Muggleborn Category:Slytherin Category:Class of 2088 Category:Alumni